pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Murkrows
The Trouble with Murkrows is the 9th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After leaving Ecruteak City, Peter and his friends are walking through Route 38 to their destination to Olivine City. They have just stopped to take a little lunch break. While Hobie was cooking, Peter and Harry were polishing their badges with cloths while Lyra, Marill, Spinarak, and Quilava are watching. Lyra: Do you guys have to polish your gym badges? Marill: Marill? Peter: Of course, Lyra. They have been getting a little dusty lately Spinarak: Spin Harry: Plus, we want our badges to be a little shiny Quilava: Quil Just as the two trainers are finish polishing their last badge, Hobie calls to them Hobie: Hey guys, lunch is ready Totodile: Toto Peter: About time, I'm starving Harry: Me too Lyra: Me three Peter and Harry put their shiny badges on a stump and they along with Lyra and their Pokémon walk over to where Hobie is to have their lunch. Unbeknownst to them, four Murkrows were watching in a bush. They have seen how shiny the gym badges are and they plan to take it. End Scene Peter and his friends along with their Pokémon we're eating their lunch. But as they were eating, two of the Murkrows came out of the bushes and snuck over to the stump with the two gym badge cases on it. They then hop on the stumps and look at the badges. Spinarak then notices this as he was eating. Spinarak: (to Peter) Spinarak, Spin Peter: What is it, buddy? Spinarak gestures over to the stump with the two Murkrows and the badges on it. Peter looks over at this Peter: Hey guys, look at this Hobie, Harry, Lyra, and their Pokémon looked over at the stump and sees the Murkrows Harry: Those are Murkrows Lyra: Murkrows? (she takes out her Pokédex and scans the two Murkrows) Lyra's Pokédex: Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost. The Murkrows then close the Badge cases and begin to take them in their beaks. Peter: Hey! The two Murkrows fly away just as Peter, his friends and their Pokémon ran over to the stump. Harry: Those thieving birds! They just swiped our badges. Quilava: Quil Lyra: We have to go after them. Peter: Right. Those Murkrows couldn't have gotten far. If we're gonna get our badges back, we're gonna need to track them on both ground and air. Hobie: Which means we're gonna need to send out our flying Pokémon. Peter: (nods his head) That's the idea. Butterfree, Yanma come on out. Harry: Beedrill, Misdreavus you too! Hobie: Spearow, you're up! Lyra: Hoppip, come on out! The four trainers throw their Poké Balls and Sport Ball to call out their flying Pokémon. Butterfree: Free Yanma: Yanma Beedrill: Beedrill Misdreavus: Misdreavus mis Spearow: Spearow Hoppip: Hoppip Peter: Guys, our gym badges have been stolen by two Murkrows. We'll search on the ground. You guys search in the skies. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: And if you see them, let us know of their location. The flying Pokémon cry in agreement and fly off to search for the Murkrows Peter: Let's go guys! Hobie, Harry, and Lyra: Right! And they set off with their Pokémon following them. Meanwhile, the two Murkrows have flown into another part of the Route and landed in the grass where the other two Murkrows were waiting for them. They put the two badges on the ground and opens it with their beaks. The other two Murkrows then began to look at the badges with delight as they are very shiny. Peter and his friends we're walking through Route 38 to find the Murkrows. Harry: I just can't believe those Murkrows stole our badges. Lyra: What I don't get is why do the Murkrows like them? Peter: From what I remembered, Murkrows are attracted to shiny objects. Hobie: That must be why they stole the badges. The Murkrows became attracted to how shiny they were after you and Harry were polishing your badges. Totodile: Toto Peter: You're right, Hobie. Let's just hope those Murkrows don't get too attached to them. Harry: Because we need them to enter the Johto League Spinarak: Spinarak Quilava: Quil In the skies, the trainers' flying Pokémon are searching everywhere for the Murkrows that stole Peter and Harry's badge cases. They even split up in order to cover more ground. Spearow and Butterfree were flying in one part of Route 38, and then they found them. Hiding behind some trees, Spearow and Butterfree watches as the four Murkrows we're playing around with Peter and Harry's badges. Now knowing where the Murkrows are, the two Pokémon quietly flew off to inform the others of the Murkrows' location. End Scene Having informed their fellow flying Pokémon of the Murkrows' location, Spearow and Butterfree lead them to where the Murkrows are. They quietly flew to where the Murkrows are. Now that they know where they are, the flying Pokémon snuck away to find their trainers. As the four trainers searching the ground for the Murkrows, all of their flying Pokémon flew down to them. Harry: Hey guys. Did you find them? The flying Pokémon nod Spearow: Spearow spear Spearow takes the lead and flies with his flying companions following. Peter: Let's go guys Spinarak: Spinarak Peter's friends nods and they all followed their Pokémon. After running through the Route, they finally found the Murkrows' location. To avoid alerting them, the four trainers hid behind some bushes along with their Pokémon. They watched as the Murkrows are playing with the badges. Peter: There they are Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: And it looks like there are two more of them Quilava: Quilava Hobie: Let's beat those Murkrows and get the badges back Totodile: Totodile Lyra: But what if they try to escape? Peter: I might have an idea on that one Just as Murkrows are still playing and admiring the badges. But then Peter, Harry, Spinarak, and Quilava walk up. Peter: Hey Murkrows! The Murkrows stopped playing as they heard them. Two of the Murkrows closed the badge cases and tries to fly off with them, but Spearow and Butterfree gets in their way. The Murkrow flock try to fly the other way, but they are met by Hoppip, Misdreavus, and Beedrill. Yanma and Hoppip also appeared completely boxing the Murkrow flock in. Hobie, Lyra, Totodile, and Marill step out from their hiding place to join Peter and Harry. Hobie: Did you really think we let you escape that easily? Totodile: Totodile Lyra: Yeah, we knew you try to escape, so that's why we set up this ambush. Harry: You had your fun Murkrows, now give us back our badges Peter: Our badges may be shiny, but you can't have them. They are very important to us. The Murkrow flock refuse to give up that easily. So they flew back down and place the badges on the ground. They then spread their wings out in defiance. Hobie: Looks like we'll need to battle them Peter: If they want a battle, let's give it to them Harry: Yeah Two Murkrow charge at Hoppip with Wing Attack Lyra: Hoppip, dodge them and use Stun Spore Hoppip dodge the two Murkrows attacks and spreads Stun Spore on the two Murkrows causing them to cough and fall to the ground. The two other Murkrows then attacked with Peck and Pursuit. The Murkrow that used Peck attack hit Butterfree causing critical damage and the Murkrow that used Pursuit also hit Misdreavus dealing major damage to it as well. Hobie: Spearow, use Leer. Totodile, Water Gun attack Harry: Beedrill, use String Shot and Quilava, Flame Wheel! Spearow uses Leer to scare one of the Murkrow and Totodile uses Water Gun knocking it out of the sky. Beedrill then uses String Shot to stick to the other Murkrow's wings making it hit the ground. Quilava then uses Flame Wheel to bowl it over. Peter: Okay Spinarak, give them a taste of your Poison Sting Spinarak shoots a barrage of Poison Stings at the Murkrows, but one manages to fly out of the way while the rest took damage. Lyra: Okay Marill, use Water Gun on the Murkrows Hobie: Totodile, use Water Gun! Harry: Misdreavus, get them with Astonish Marill and Totodile sprays Water Gun at the three Murkrows, soaking them in the process. Just as they were shaking their feathers dry, Misdreavus appear in front of the Murkrows and use Astonish on them which startle the Murkrows. The 3 Murkrows couldn't handle anymore attacks, so they flew away leaving the two badge cases out in the open. Peter: Quick Harry. Now's our chance Harry: Right! They rush over to the badge cases along with Spinarak and Quilava, but then the fourth Murkrow flew down and blocks their path. Murkrow: Murkrow! Harry: Uh oh. We miss one Quilava: Quil Hobie then steps in along with Totodile. Murkrow turns to him Hobie: I got this guys. Spearow! Spearow hears it's trainer and flies down to face Murkrow. Peter and Harry nod their heads as they and their Pokémon step back with Lyra and Marill joining them. The other flying Pokémon flies down to the ground to watch as Spearow and Murkrow were staring each other down. Even Totodile stepped back. Hobie: Alright Murkrow. Enough's enough. We challenge you to a battle! Spearow: Spearow! Murkrow smirks at this and charges at Spearow with a Peck attack. Hobie: Spearow, dodge and use your Peck attack Spearow gets out of Murkrow's way and uses Peck from behind making Murkrow take damage. Murkrow then charges at Spearow with Wing Attack Hobie: It's going to use Wing Attack. Spearow, use Leer Just as Murkrow got closer, Spearow uses Leer causing Murkrow to become intimidated as Wing Attack gets canceled. Hobie: Now, Fury Attack! Spearow uses Fury Attack on Murkrow making it take lots of damage. Murkrow then skids to the ground. It slowly gets back up. Hobie: Now Peck attack Spearow charges at Murkrow with Peck attack, but Murkrows dodges and uses Wing Attack on Spearow knocking it away. Peter: That Murkrow sure is tough Spinarak: Spin Harry and Lyra nod their heads in agreement Hobie: Spearow, to the air Spearow gets up and flies in the air with Murkrow following it. Murkrow then proceeds to charge at Spearow with Peck attack. Hobie: Spearow, fly behind Murkrow and use another Fury Attack Spearow flips over Murkrow to avoid Peck and then gets behind it. Spearow then charges and uses Fury Attack on Murkrow again. Hobie: Now, another Peck attack Spearow then uses Peck on Murkrow. Murkrow then drops from the sky. Hobie takes out a Poké Ball Hobie: Go Poké Ball Hobie throws the Poké Ball at the falling Murkrow. The Poké Ball hits Murkrow sucking it in. The Poké Ball then lands on the ground and begins to shake three times. It then locks. Hobie: Yes, Murkrow is mine Hobie runs over to the Poké Ball with the captured Murkrow and picks it up. Spearow then flies down and lands on Hobie's shoulder Hobie: Nice job, Spearow Spearow: Spearow! Peter, Harry, Lyra, and their Pokémon walk up to him. Totodile then ran over to Hobie. Peter and Harry then pick up their badge cases. They look in it and see that their badges are intact and not missing. Peter: Thanks Hobie Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra: That was a good battle Marill: Marill Harry: And you captured a new Pokémon too Hobie: Thanks guys. I just hope you learned your lesson from this Peter: We do. It's to always keep our Gym badges with us at all times so that they don't get stolen again. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: I couldn't agree more Quilava: Quil Lyra: Yep Marill: Marill Characters * Hobie Brown * Peter Parker * Harry * Lyra Pokémon * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spearow (Hobie's) * Murkrow (Hobie's, newly caught) * Spinarak (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Yanma (Peter's) * Quilava (Harry's) * Beedrill (Harry's) * Misdreavus (Harry's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Hoppip (Lyra's) * Murkrow (wild) Trivia * This episode is based on the episode All That Glitters! Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man